Mein zweites Herz
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Snamione; SSHG  Hermine und Ron sind ein Paar. Eigentlich. Doch was macht dann Severus Snape in Hermines Träumen, ihrem Kopf... oder gar in ihrem Herzen? Und was soll dieses ständige, flüchtige, süffisante Lächeln!
1. Chapter 1: Ron

Kapitel 1

Ron

"Hermine! Danke, dass du gewartet hast!", rief Ron, als er gerade verschwitzt und mit dem Besen auf der Schulter vom Quidditchfeld kam. Sein Gesicht war immer noch gerötet von der Anstrengung und biss sich furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe.  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich…", sagte Hermine Schulter zuckend und erhob sich grazil von der Bank, auf der sie bis eben saß.

„Nein, ist es nicht…", murmelte Ron und sah sie liebevoll an, als wäre sie eine gnädige Göttin, derer er gar nicht würdig war und die ihm einen unendlich großen Dienst durch ihre unbeschreibliche Gunst erwiesen hätte.

Als Hermine diesen Blick bemerkte, mit dem er sie ansah, musste sie sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er sah aus wie ein junger Hund, den man mit allem leicht begeistern konnte. Dennoch war es ihr schon fast unangenehm, wenn er sie so ansah.

Ron trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände in seine und hauchte ihr ein „Dankeschön" ins Ohr.

„Dass man euch Turteltauben auch keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen darf!", murrte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus geringer Entfernung – Harry war auch gerade aus den Umkleideräumen gekommen und nun auf dem Weg zum Schloss.

Sofort legte Ron einen Arm um Hermines Schultern und zog sie so fest an seinen Körper, als müsse er seine Beute vor der Konkurrenz beschützen. Hermines Kopf lag nun an Rons Brustkorb und sie konnte sein Herz hämmern hören. Ein wunderschöner, simpler Takt.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!", erwiderte Ron grinsend und zog eine Grimasse.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Hab ich nicht nötig. Aber trotzdem müsst ihr nicht ständig rumkuscheln oder sonst was. Denkt an die Ästhetik!"

„Bääh", antwortete Hermine matt und streckte Harry die Zunge raus. Im Endeffekt hatte sie sich gewünscht etwas Geistreicheres gesagt zu haben, denn so ganz überzeugend war ihr Argument dann doch nicht.

Harry begann zu lachen und Ron und Hermine stimmten einfach mit ein. Es war ein lauwarmer Sommerabend, der durch eine angenehme Brise noch verschönert wurde. Die Bäume wogen gemütlich im Wind und ließen vereinzelt ihre Blätter tanzen. Der perfekte Abend nach anstrengendem Quidditchtraining… und noch dazu perfekt, um einige Stunden mit seiner Freundin oder seinem Freund zu verbringen.

Das dachte sich zumindest Ron und lockerte den Griff um Hermines Schulter, sodass sie sich von seiner Brust abwenden konnte, nur damit er sofort ihre Hand ergreifen konnte. Sie war wunderbar weich und zart, die Finger unglaublich zierlich. Es war, als würde man ein Stück Himmel in der Hand halten. Hermine wirkte zwar ein wenig irritiert, aber keineswegs abgeneigt.

„Geh schon mal vor, Harry, wir bleiben noch ein bisschen…", sagte Ron lächelnd und sah dabei Hermine an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seine beiden Freunde, tat aber wie ihm geheißen, sodass Ron und Hermine zusammen am Waldrand zurückblieben. Sie konnten den Wald flüstern hören, als würde er über sie tuscheln… dabei war es doch nur die ganz normale Geräuschkulisse eines Waldes. Entfernte Vögel und wilde Kreaturen, an die man besser nicht denken mochte, das Geheule des Windes...

Obwohl Hermine genau wusste, dass der Wald sich wohl kaum über sie das Maul zerreißen würde, war ihr doch immer irgendwo tief in ihr drin so, als würden sich alle nach ihr umdrehen und über sie reden. Das war keineswegs ein Zeichen von Hochmut, es war mehr… Unsicherheit. Seitdem sie mit Ron zusammen war, war ihr, als ob… nun ja, als ob ihre Außenwelt es nicht akzeptieren würde, als ob sie irgendetwas verändert hatten, das nicht verändert hätte werden dürfen. Als hätte sie die Welt aus den Fugen gebracht.  
Was natürlich alles Schwachsinn war. Niemanden interessierte es, was sie und Ron miteinander zu schaffen hatten. Ginny hatte sich darüber gefreut wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, Harry hatte gesagt, er hätte es schon immer geahnt, Lavender, Rons Ex-Freundin, schaute zwar immer recht angewidert, wenn sie an ihr vorbeiliefen, doch daran hatte sich Hermine längst gewöhnt und Ron schien es sogar zu genießen.

Sie waren jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten zusammen und dennoch kam es Hermine immer noch so unglaublich fremd vor, wenn sie auf ihn wartete, wenn sie seine Hand nahm, wenn er sie in die Arme schloss, wenn sie sich küssten… es fühlte sich so seltsam an, solche Dinge mit ihrem früheren besten und jetzt festen Freund zu machen. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, dachte sie manchmal nur an ihren Kumpel Ron und dann wieder nur an ihren festen Freund Ron… als wären es zwei verschiedene Menschen. Wenn sie ihm dann ins Gesicht sah, in diese bezaubernden grünen Augen, dann musste sie sich erst wieder klar werden, dass diese Seiten nur zwei Hälften waren, die ein ganzes ergaben… Ron Weasley.

„Und…wie war das Training so?", fragte Hermine nach kurzer Zeit der Stille. Eigentlich war es ihr ziemlich egal, weil Quidditchtraining immer gleich war, aber so konnte sie diese bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen ausschalten.

„Na ja, ganz normal halt…", antwortete Ron langsam – aha, wie es sich Hermine gedacht hatte! Sie war schon fast dankbar dafür, dass er das Thema nicht weiter ausweitete. Als Mädchen musste sich nicht unbedingt jedes Gespräch um Quidditch drehen… vor allem, wenn das Training immer gleich ablief… nur, dass immer mal jemand anderes vom Besen fiel oder einen Klatscher an unmögliche – und vor allem schmerzhafte – Körperstellen abkriegte. Wenn Ron von Quidditch berichtete, war das, als würde Hermine ein explizites Gespräch über die Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, anfangen. Sie hatte eigentlich nur den Anstoß dafür geben wollen, dass überhaupt etwas gesagt wurde… und nun hoffte sie, dass ihr das gelungen war.

Ron setzte sich seinerseits nun auf die Bank, die eben noch Hermine besetzt hatte, und zog sie sanft auf seinen Schoß. Manchmal überraschte er sie damit, wie sanft er sein konnte… bevor sie mit ihm zusammen gekommen war, hatte sie solche Dinge gar nicht für möglich gehalten. Im Nachhinein kam sie sich furchtbar dumm vor, geglaubt zu haben, alles würde genau so sein wie damals, als sie noch „nur Freunde" waren… manchmal dachte sie sogar, Ron sei viel zärtlicher als sie es je sein könnte… was ein sehr belastender Gedanke für ein Mädchen sein konnte.

Sie rutschte etwas auf seinem Schoß herum, um so angenehm wie möglich sitzen zu können. Dann schmiegte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Hals und genoss den Geruch seiner Haare… es war ein durch und durch verführerischer Duft… der bestimmt auch nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie damals, als er sie gefragt hatte, „Ja" sagte. Wenn sie jetzt an den Moment zurückdachte, schien er schon unglaublich lange her. Sie hatte damals vor Schreck ihre Bücher fallen lassen, das war ein Detail, dass sich ihr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte… aber ansonsten wirkte alles etwas schwammig, aber immer noch deutlicher, als so manche Unterrichtseinheiten.

Das Gemisch von Rons Körperwärme, dem Duft seiner Haare und der Erinnerung ließen Hermine aufseufzen. Sogar die Stille um sie herum kümmerte sie für eine kurze Zeit überhaupt nicht. Ron konnte stundenlang so rum sitzen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen… Hermine fiel es da schon schwerer. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie Ron das aushalten konnte. Vielleicht war er wirklich der Romantischere von ihnen beiden. Vielleicht hatte er auch kein so großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis.

Als sich eben dieses nach einiger Zeit wieder bei Hermine meldete, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie ihm erzählen sollte. Ihr Tag war furchtbar langweilig gewesen… ein paar neue Bücher, aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Vom Unterricht konnte sie auch nichts erzählen, da sie den zusammen verbracht hatten. Langsam kam Hermine ins Schwitzen… hatte sie denn gar nichts zu erzählen?

„Ich liebe es, einfach nur so mit dir da zu sitzen…", flüsterte Ron in Hermines Ohr und begann ihr langsam übers Haar zu streicheln.

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon so saßen und noch weniger hatte sie eine Ahnung davon, wie lange Ron noch so sitzen bleiben wollte… aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es noch ein ganze Weile sein konnte.

Die Sonne machte sich langsam daran, zu verschwinden und während die Sonne ging, kam eine bittere Kühle über Hogwarts, die all jenen, die sich durch die vorher herrschende Wärme verwöhnen lassen haben, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Hermine begann augenblicklich zu frösteln. Ron sah das als Aufforderung, sie nur noch fester an sich zu drücken.  
„Ron…", begann Hermine, „lass uns reingehen…"

„Nö", erwiderte Ron knapp. Diese Antwort brachte Hermine etwas aus dem Konzept, aber sie gab nicht kampflos auf. Niemals.

„Bitte… mir wird kalt…"  
„Ich wärme dich." Hermine wusste nicht, wie er das schaffte, aber er hielt sie tatsächlich _noch_ fester.

„Du wirst dich erkälten… du bist total durchgeschwitzt…" Sie war ziemlich stolz auf dieses Argument, aber sie gab sich Mühe, dass in ihrem Gesicht Fürsorge und nicht selbstsichere Überlegenheit abzulesen war. Und tatsächlich gab Ron nach. Seufzend und murrend, aber ein Sieg war ein Sieg.

Hermine rutschte von seinem Schoß und nahm ihn lächelnd an die Hand, damit sie ihn schneller von der Bank ziehen und hinter sich herziehen konnte.

Das Schloss begrüßte sie sofort mit einer warmen Umarmung und Hermine konnte damit aufhören, demonstrativ zu zittern. „Aaah, herrlich", seufzte sie, als sie das Foyer betraten und sie sich zu einer kleinen Pirouette im Eingangsbereich hinreichen ließ. Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „So kalt war es jetzt auch nicht…" Hermine ignorierte ihn.

Fröhlich hüpfte Hermine die Treppen hoch, bis sie sich vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame einfanden und gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schlüpften. Der war schon fast wie ausgestorben, nur noch ein paar Schüler der oberen Stufen lümmelten in den Sesseln herum und spielten Zauberschach oder beschäftigten sich anderweitig. Hermine hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt, wie die Zeit verstrichen war… konnte es wirklich schon so spät sein? Sie sah sich nach Harry um, aber auch der war nirgendwo auffindbar. Hermine wollte Harry nicht vernachlässigen, und sie hoffte, dass Ron genauso dachte; immerhin waren sie immer ein Trio gewesen, doch jetzt… das war wirklich eine Sache, die Hermine Sorgen bereitete.

„Kommst Du noch mit hoch?", fragte Ron aus heiterem Himmel heraus und schielte Hermine dabei von der Seite an.

Hermine zögerte. Normalerweise bedeuteten solche Fragen… andererseits hatte Ron noch nie irgendwas in die Richtung unternommen oder auch nur angedeutet… sie hatte also eigentlich keinen Grund für irgendwelchen Argwohn… aber irgendwann würden ja einmal die ersten Versuche in die Richtung kommen müssen… vielleicht hatte Ron ja keine Lust mehr zu warten…? Aber sie waren doch erst zwei Monate… was wenn er… oder…

Fragen über Fragen häuften sich in Hermines Kopf, der normalerweise alles verarbeiten konnte, was man ihm vorsetzte, doch hier schien sogar er zu kapitulieren. Er verlor die Übersicht über Hermines wirre Gedanken die sich zu immer höheren, schwankenden Türmen aufbäumten… und das musste Hermines Gesicht deutlich abzulesen gewesen sein, denn Ron sah Hermine schief an und fragte etwas verständnislos: „Hö? Was ist denn los?" Hermine versuchte seinen Blick zu vermeiden, doch als sie doch einen Blick auf dieses überforderte Gesicht warf, lief sie sofort knallrot an. Doch Ron schien zu verstehen… er legte Hermine zärtlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab: „Keine Angst… ich hab nichts in der Richtung vor…" Er blickte in eine unbestimmte Richtung und fügte kleinlaut hinzu: „Ich… halte dich einfach nur gerne im Arm das ist alles…"

Hermine zögerte immer noch… immerhin war morgen Schultag… und eigentlich sollten Mädchen um diese Uhrzeit nicht in den Jungenschlafsälen sein. Eigentlich sollten sie dort gar nicht sein. Und was würden nur die anderen Jungen dazu sagen? Denen war das bestimmt nicht recht…

„'mine… bitte…" hauchte Ron zuckersüß. Und eine kurze Aussicht auf Rons Hundeblick ließ auch die letzten Zweifel zerbersten und jegliches Zögern war wie weggewischt. Also schlich Hermine hinter Ron die Treppen hoch, folgte ihm in den Schlafsaal und legte sich klammheimlich zu ihm ins Bett… sie sah nicht wirklich viel vom Rest des Schlafsaals… alles war dunkel und die Vorhänge alle zugezogen. Alle, bis auf den einen, hinter dem Ron und Hermine nun auf dem Bett saßen und der jetzt letztlich auch geschlossen wurde. Hermine war etwas nervös – einerseits weil sie etwas vermutlich Verbotenes tat, und andererseits, weil sie nicht wusste, was Ron sich erhoffte… doch er drückte Hermine lediglich sanft gegen die Schultern, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte.

Noch bevor sie selbst lag, hatte Ron sich schon hingelegt und den Arm ausgestreckt, damit sie darauf liegen konnte. Sie legte sich seitlich hin, sodass Rons Arm genau an ihrer Halsbeuge lag und ihr Kopf auf Rons Brustkorb. Da war er schon wieder… der Takt seines Herzklopfens… so einfach und so schön…

Ron strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während Hermine sich an ihn kuschelte. Jetzt wusste sie, was er meinte, als er sagte, er würde es einfach lieben, sie im Arm zu halten. Es war wirklich ein ungemein schönes Gefühl…

Doch so schön und entspannend das auch alles sein mochte, sie würde definitiv in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen… sie schloss die Augen, um voll und ganz genießen zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde kuscheln war schön und gut, aber sie würde nicht hier in einem Jungenschlafsaal schlafen. Was würden denn die anderen Mädchen sagen, wenn Hermine die ganze Nacht weg war und irgendwann morgens vielleicht mal in ihren Schlafsaal hineingestolpert kam… wenn überhaupt. Nie im Leben würde sie nicht zum Schlafen in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal zurückkehren…

Zu Rons flacher Atmung schlief sie langsam ein.

Aber sie würde nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen.  
Definitiv nicht.


	2. Chapter 2: Severus

Kapitel 2

Severus

Hermine fand sich auf einer rotweiß karierten Wolldecke wieder, die auf einer der grünenden Wiesen Hogwarts' ausgebreitet war, umgeben von lauter Blumen, die wild um sie herumwucherten… und wahrscheinlich Abermillionen von Insekten beheimateten, an die Hermine lieber nicht denken wollte. Stattdessen genoss sie die kühle Brise, die die Bäume schüttelte und Blätter tanzen ließ.  
Sie steckte die Nase in die Luft und roch den betörenden Duft des Sommers. Es war himmlisch. Mit den Händen strich sie über die raue Decke und spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Picknickkorb zu inspizieren, der so verheißungsvoll vor ihr stand.

Gerade wollte sie einen kurzen Blick – nur einen Blick, von Naschen war nie die Rede gewesen – hineinwerfen, als zwei Hände von hinten ihr die Augen zuhielten. Sie waren wunderbar weich und fühlten sich herrlich an auf Hermines Haut… außerdem rochen sie verführerisch nach exotischen Kräutern.

„Schatz, da bist du ja endlich", kicherte Hermine und versuchte, seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich warten lassen habe." Rons Stimme klang tiefer, männlicher als sonst… und als er sich zu ihr auf die Decke setzte, waren seine Haare schulterlang und schwarz, anstatt das gewohnte rot. Seine Nase war auch hakenförmiger und seine Augen irgendwie tiefer, wie schwarze Käferaugen… Das alles lag vielleicht daran, dass es sich bei dem Mann auf ihrer Picknickdecke nicht um Ronald Weasley, sondern um Severus Snape handelte. Das erklärte auch, warum er, genau wie Snape, mit wehendem Umhang hinter ihr hervorgetreten war.

Hermines Gehirn schien sich für einige Minuten abzuschalten, und sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie nicht anfing, plötzlich loszusabbern. Stattdessen beobachtete sie mehr oder weniger aufmerksam – was ihre Auffassungsgabe halt noch so zuließ.

Snape war dicht an sie herangerückt und nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine und streichelte sie liebevoll. Hermine hingegen ließ sich das stillschweigend und starr sitzend gefallen. Es fühlte sich fremd an und irgendwie falsch, aber gleichzeitig auch schön und beruhigend… wie eine verbotene Frucht, die ihr auf einem Teller aus Elfenbein dargereicht wurde.

Das war ja noch nicht so schlimm… auch seinen peinlichen, verliebten Blicken konnte sie noch irgendwie ausweichen, doch der Supergau kam, als er sich erdreistete, den Picknickkorb, der Hermine zuvor noch so angelockt hatte, zu öffnen und ein Schälchen Erdbeeren herauszuholen… von denen er sogleich eine zwischen zwei Finger nahm, um sie Hermine an den Mund zu führen. Auch die letzten von Hermines grauen Zellen hörten sofort auf, ihren Dienst zu tun. Hermine öffnete gehorsam den Mund und biss herzhaft in die Erdbeere hinein.

Als hätte Snape es so geplant, lief ihr ein roter Tropfen Erdbeersaft den Mundwinkel entlang zu ihrem Kinn, welches Snape sogleich in seine Hand nahm, um den Tropfen, der Hermines Kinn besudelte, eigenhändig zu vernichten… indem er die Bahn mit seiner Zunge entlangfuhr und sie schließlich zärtlich auf den Mund küsste. Komischerweise erinnerte er Hermine dabei stark an eine Schlange.

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment zur Orientierung… keine Wiesen… kein kühler Wind… keine Picknickdecken… keine Erdbeeren… stattdessen rote Samtvorhänge… sie konnte Rons leisen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. Sie war also immer noch im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors… in Rons Bett. Neben Ron. Sie drehte sich ein wenig, um Ron ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Atem ruhig, der Mund leicht geöffnet… neben ihm breitete sich eine kleine Sabberpfütze aus. Er schlief hier seelenruhig, während seine Freundin Todesängste durchstand… Moment, das war ja noch schlimmer! Hermine träumte von wildfremden – na ja, mehr oder weniger – Männern, die sie mit Erdbeeren abfüllten und danach ihr Gesicht ableckten, während Ron hier neben ihr schlief und wahrscheinlich nur an sie dachte…

Hermine versuchte den Kopf klar zu kriegen, die Bilder zu verbannen und sich zu entspannen. Sie gab sich mühe, ihren Atem ruhig zu halten und möglichst leise ihren Oberkörper aufzurichten. Sie strich sich mit einem Finger dort am Kinn entlang, wo Snapes Zunge gewesen war… immer noch fühlte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln.

Schon fast panisch suchte sie nach einer Erklärung für diesen Traum. Es musste eine geben… es musste einfach eine geben! Es gab doch für alles eine rationale Erklärung, dann doch bestimmt auch hierfür…

Morgen… morgen war doch Donnerstag… das bedeutete morgen Nachmittag war Zaubertränke angesagt… wahrscheinlich war es nur die Angst vor Snapes grausamen Unterricht, der ihr diesen Traum beschert hatte.

Oh Gott, das machte ja alles nur noch schlimmer! Wie sollte sie Snape denn nach diesem Traum noch unter die Augen treten? Wie sollte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart ganz normal verhalten, vor allem wenn Ron direkt neben ihr sitzen würde? Das konnte doch alles nur in einer Katastrophe enden…

Langsam schwang Hermine die Beine aus dem Bett – sie musste hier weg… sie wollte in ihr eigenes Bett, dorthin, wo sie nicht von Snape träumte. Vielleicht lag es ja tatsächlich an dem Bett, das sie solchen Unsinn mit Snape träumte… was allerdings bedeuten würde, dass Ron solche Träume auch jede Nacht haben musste. Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken – welch grausiger Gedanke.

Sie stieg so vorsichtig wie möglich aus Rons Bett und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen auf die Tür zu, und drückte die Türklinge runter, die ihr Gott sei dank den Gefallen tat, völlig quietschfrei zu funktionieren, und auch die Tür öffnete sich ausgesprochen lautlos, was verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie alt Hogwarts sein musste.  
Vielleicht hatte Gott ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr diesen Traum geschickt hatte, und tat jetzt alles, um es wieder gut zu machen.  
‚Sehr schön, Hermine, schieb nur alles auf Gott oder sonst jemanden', dachte Hermine verbittert, als sie die vielen Treppenstufen nach unten lief.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war dieser komplett leer. Nur ein paar spärliche Funken glühten noch im Kamin, doch sonst war kein Lebenszeichen zu vernehmen… welch seltsamer Anblick, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum doch immer reich gefüllt war mit irgendwelchen Menschen. Aber Hermine wollte sich nicht mit diesem Anblick aufhalten und stieg sofort die Treppe zu den Mädchenräumen hoch.

Es gelang ihr genauso leise in ihr Bett hineinzuschlüpfen wie sie zuvor aus Rons Bett herausgeschlüpft war.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Traum schon wieder fast wie weggewischt.

Fast. Einige Bruchstückchen irrten immer noch in Hermines Kopf herum und tummelten sich mal hier mal da in kleinen Eckchen, um Hermine zu ärgern. Sie lag eine Weile auf dem Rücken und starrte mit halb zugekniffenen Augen die Decke ihres Himmelbettes an… von der Seite fielen ihr einige Sonnenstrahlen, die sich den Weg durch die Vorhänge gebahnt hatten, in die Augen, und schienen ihr Gehirn zum Nachdenken anzuregen, als würde es mit Solarenergie betrieben werden.

Langsam, ganz langsam, setzten sich die Fragmente des Traumes wie ein Puzzle zusammen, ein Stückchen nach dem anderen.

Und dann endlich war der Traum wieder, wie ein perfekt restauriertes Gemälde oder eine perfekte Rekonstruktion, zusammengesetzt und nahm sämtlichen Platz in Hermines Kopf ein. Sie saß plötzlich kerzengrade im Bett, sodass ihr ein wenig schwindelig von der schnellen Bewegung war. Doch dieses Schwindelgefühl machte es ihr auch nicht leichter, einen klaren Kopf zu fassen.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so, als müsste sie sich tatsächlich übergeben, und dass kam bestimmt nicht nur davon, dass sie sich zu schnell aufgerichtet hatte. Wie konnte sie so einen Traum nur verantworten?

Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tapste barfuss über den kühlen Parkettboden ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich erst einmal einen nicht weniger kühlen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Sie erhoffte sich jetzt ein wenig mehr Klarheit, doch sie wurde bitter enttäuscht. Und so ging der Tag auch weiter.

Die Stunden flossen unbarmherzig zäh vor sich her und die Uhren schienen allesamt kollektiv still zu stehen, nur um Hermine zu quälen. Ron hatte sie schon nach dem Mittagessen gefühlte siebenundzwanzig Mal gefragt, was mit ihr los sei und warum sie keinen Appetit habe und ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und so weiter und sofort. Es hing Hermine schon nach den ersten zehn Malen aus den Ohren raus, doch Ron fuhr unermüdlich fort. Und das machte es für Hermine auch nicht gerade besser. Nicht nur dass sie sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres… Traumes mit Snape hatte, jetzt wollte Ron dafür auch noch unbedingt die Schuld haben. Sie war schon kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, er solle endlich die Klappe halten, doch er schien selbst gemerkt zu haben, dass es reichte. Ein Fußtritt von Ginny schien nicht unmaßgeblich dazu beigetragen zu haben.

Letztendlich kam der Moment, vor dem sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, doch unausweichlich näher und schließlich war er da.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stand Hermine neben Ron und Harry im Gang des Kerkers vor der Tür, die in den Raum führte, in der sie später von Snape unterrichtet werden würde. Später hieß in diesem Fall in etwa 4 Minuten. Sie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte ständig aufgewühlt in die Richtung des Ganges, aus der Snape normalerweise auf sie zugetreten kam…

Und genauso war es auch dieses Mal. Als Hermine seine herannahenden Schritte hören konnte, zuckte sie unweigerlich zusammen. Ihr war, als wären ihre Ohren ultrasensibel für diesen Klang geworden und würden ihn auch aus kilometerweiter Entfernung hören können… dabei war das gar nicht nötig, wo Snape doch schon direkt um die Ecke gebogen kam und Hermine sofort mit seinem ganzen imposanten Auftritt ins Auge stach. Inklusive wehendem Umhang und generell dunkler Aura.

Unvermittelt trat Hermine näher an Ron heran und klammerte sich an seinem Arm, wobei sie sich auch gleich ein wenig hinter ihn duckte. Es war eine Verteidigungsmaßnahme aus Reflex gegen etwas, wovon Snape nichts ahnen konnte.

Doch als er an den Dreien vorbei zu seinem Unterrichtsraum lief, kam es Hermine so vor, als würde er sie mit seinen stählernen Blicken durchbohren und unerlaubter Weise direkt in sie hineinsehen… was vielleicht auch einfach nur Einbildung war, weil es sich eventuell nur um die tägliche Dosis Verachtung gegenüber Gryffindors handelte, doch Hermine wollte das lieber mit Vorsicht genießen.

Eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht genießen.


End file.
